


Winter Wishes Make For New Beginnings

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Death, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, This does end on a happy note, but y'all, it's heavy for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: “I have not. Not since she went hunting,” he replied.Achilles hummed. “You didn’t go with her?”“There were other things on the homestead that needed my attention.” His cheeks warmed and he muttered, “She also told me that she needed some alone time and that I was to stay here.”The old man snorted, and Connor reacted like he usually did when he sensed ridicule.“What? Why are you laughing?” he questioned.
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor & Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Winter Wishes Make For New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is now Day 16 of the Christmas fics and this was not a good idea to write in my opinion. But I felt like this story needed to come out and it really reflects a situation I went through recently. I want to say 'enjoy' but I don't think anyone will and instead I'm expecting to receive a lot of 'fuck you's' after it. -Thorne

The wolf had come out of nowhere; too fast, and too agile for her to spot in in time to take it down. There was no chance for her, but the old foxhound had smelled it coming. They wrestled in the snow, a gnashing of teeth and fearsome growling, and she would’ve shot the timber wolf if she knew she wouldn’t hit the dog. When the wolf had the hound pinned, she fired a single shot, and it hit the ground in a heap of gray fur.

The flintlock dropped at her feet and she sprinted to the dog, sliding to her knees to his side. One glance told her that it wasn’t good, too many cuts, too much blood.

“Oh, buddy,” she breathed, gently prodding at the gash along his abdomen. “Why, bud? Why’d you jump in?” The hound simply groaned, raising a leg to paw at her.

Tears stained her vision as she shirked off her jacket and tunic, leaving her in her undershirt. She wrapped the tunic the best she could around his stomach, then her hands caressed the dog’s face, and while he whimpered, he still tried to lick her cheeks.

Sniffling harshly, she pressed a kiss to his forehead. “ _I’ll come back_ ,” she whispered, laying her heavy winter coat over him. “ _I promise I will come back_.” She stood to her feet. “ _And I’ll come back with help_.” The dog merely groaned and flopped on his side, umber eyes watching her for security.

Her heart ached to stay with him, but with a determined mind, she spun on her heel and ran as fast as she could.

*******

Connor turned at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, nodding at Achilles when he hit the bottom floor.

“Connor have you seen (Y/N)?” the old man asked, and he shook his head.

“I have not. Not since she went hunting,” he replied.

Achilles hummed. “You didn’t go with her?”

“There were other things on the homestead that needed my attention.” His cheeks warmed and he muttered, “She also told me that she needed some alone time and that I was to stay here.”

The old man snorted, and Connor reacted like he usually did when he sensed ridicule.

“ **What**? **Why are you laughing**?” he questioned.

Achilles smiled knowingly. “Seems to me that your lovesi—” The sound of a banging door echoed through the manor, followed by a terrified voice.

“ _Ratonhnhaké:ton_!”

Connor’s spine went ice cold at the pure fear in her voice, and he bypassed the old man, skipping the steps to the first floor. He turned the corner and there she was, coming out of the dining room. His heart dropped at the sight of tears on her face and she ran up to him, breathing heavily and swaying slightly.

“(Y/N), what has—”

She shook her head and grabbed his arms, panting, “Jethro—a wolf—need your help.” A coughing fit tore through her and she let him go, bending over to rest her hands on her knees as she hacked.

He rubbed her back, brows pulled together in confusion as he tried to piece the information together.

“Jethro was attacked?”

(Y/N) nodded rapidly and jerked up, already making her way back to the door. “I can’t carry him,” she said. “I need your help. He’s injured— _badly_.”

Connor was running after her, grabbing her bicep. “Wait. We—”

She yanked her arm out of his grip, a fresh round of tears in her eyes as she yelled, “ _We don’t have time to wait around_!” (Y/N) pressed a hand to her chest. “ _I promised him I’d come back_. _I have to go_!”

“I know,” he affirmed. “But let me get a horse and we can get back to him faster.”

(Y/N) shook her head. “You go, I’m gonna start running back.” She didn’t wait for him, once again turning to sprint off in the direction she’d come. Connor shook his head and ran towards the stables; glad he’d left the saddle on one of the horses.

*******

They’d barely made it thirty meters to the hound before she was jumping off the back of the horse, scrambling to her feet to get to him. Connor spurred the horse a few more meters before descending and running after her, watching as she knelt beside the dog.

“Jethro? Buddy?” she whispered, and he knew she was afraid for the worst, but when the hound’s head shifted up a bit, she let out a watery laugh, caressing his head.

“Hey buddy,” (Y/N) greeted, then pointed back to Connor. “I told you I was coming back.”

He squatted beside her, gently unwinding the shirt she had tied. The fabric has soaked crimson, and when he opened it, he felt his breath leave him and he stared into her eyes.

“I—” he started, then swallowed thickly. “ _This is bad_ , _(Y/N)_. _Very bad_.”

Her lips pursed into a thin line and her eyes flooded with warmth. “I know,” she said. “But I have to do something.” With her gaze shifting to the dead wolf a few feet away, she added, “ _Jethro saved me_.”

Connor let out a wary sigh and opened the shirt again, wincing as he felt along the wound. “I do not feel any ruptured organs but…” he pulled his hands back, holding the hound’s abdomen. “He will not make it if we do not sew him.”

(Y/N) started feeling along her pockets, unclipping one to pull out a small pouch. She opened it and dumped it in the snow, hurriedly grabbing one of the needles that fell out. Raising it, she met his eyes and he turned to the horse.

“Go jerk a few hairs from the horse’s tail but be careful to avoid a kick.”

She nodded and rose to her feet, moving to the horse. After the third pluck, the horse tried to kick at her, but she dodged it and hurried back, kneeling beside him.

“Can you sew, (Y/N)?” he asked, and she nodded.

“I can.” When he gave her a doubtful look, she squared her shoulders and declared. “ _I can do it_.”

Connor stood up. “Then I will go and make a pull.” He left her without another word, and she looked back at Jethro. His dark eyes watched her, and she knew he was in pain.

“Everything’s gonna be okay, buddy.” (Y/N) threaded the needle, pinching the slit in his abdomen. “I’ll fix you up.” He quivered as the needle went in, but no sound left him, and he lay back on the snow, one paw pressed onto her leg.

*******

By the time Connor had returned and hitched the horse with the makeshift pull, (Y/N) was curled behind Jethro, one hand holding his wound, the other rubbing his head. He directed the horse beside them, then laid a hand on her shoulder.

“(Y/N), I need to move him.” His voice was soft, and it took her a moment to move.

When she did, she watched him pick the hound up, considerate as he could and lay him on the pull. She climbed behind Jethro and cradled him, resting her chin atop his head, her hand delicately stroking his fur.

Connor eyed her a moment, then bent over, pressing a kiss to her head. It took everything he could not to take her into his arms when he caught sight of the tears in her eyes, instead climbing onto the horse, beginning the journey back to the manor.

*******

It had been to much of a hassle to try and move the dog into the manor and as the sun began to sink below the horizon, Connor carried a few more blankets down to the stables where (Y/N) had been for the past few hours.

He stepped into the stable and frowned as his gaze drifted over her, curled around the dog, her face pressed into his fur. Doctor White had long since come to check on the hound at his request, stating that all he could’ve done had been done by them. He’d given them a firm look and with as much professionalism as he could manage, he stated that they should hope for the best, but to understand that the dog’s end was in sight.

Connor poked at the fire just outside the stable before entering and settling behind her. He covered them with the blanket and propped his head up with his palm, his free hand softly kneading her side.

“Are you well, (Y/N)?” he knew she wasn’t, but it was still the polite thing to ask.

She swallowed thickly and shook her head. “No,” she replied, turning her head to catch his eye. “I’m not.”

His heart felt for her. “What can I do for you, Otsi’tsa?” Connor touched her cheek. “What can I help you with?”

Her eyes filled with tears and she whispered, “ _Just_ … _stay_ _with me_.”

“Of course,” he vowed, watching as she looked back at the hound, raising her hand to his head.

For a moment, she said nothing, then she murmured, “I’ve had Jethro since I was a young girl.” She stroked his ears, softly scratching. “I found him baying in a ditch just outside Boston one day” (Y/N) let out a watery laugh. “Wouldn’t stop following me after I did.”

“What was he like when he was a puppy?” Connor inquired.

She snorted. “ _Stubborn and naughty_.” Jethro gave a huff as if trying to defend himself. “Caught him more than once sneaking into a hen house to steal eggs.” She scratched at his ears again. “ _Wore his tail to a frazzle over it too_.”

Connor chuckled. “Did it work?”

“ **No** ,” she deadpanned. “ **Damn dog went right back the day after**.” Her hands stilled in his fur and she lamented, “ _I’d give anything to go back a few years._ ”

(Y/N) sucked in a ragged breath. “ _I should’ve seen it coming_.”

He knew she was furious with herself. “Otsi’tsa—”

“I should’ve known the wolf was coming.” Tears slipped down her cheeks and her fingers splayed across Jethro’s side. “It’s _my_ _fault_ he got all tore up,” she cried.

Connor covered her hand with his. “ _He chose to protect you_.” A choked sound came from her throat and she looked away. “ _He knew that putting himself between you and the wolf would do this_ , _(Y/N)_. _But he did anyway_.”

She turned and met his eyes, and though she couldn’t form the words, she mouthed, “Why?”

He frowned and gazed at Jethro, who was resting, and remarked, “ ** _Because he loves you_**.”

(Y/N) moaned lowly and rested her head down beside Jethro’s, staring up at the sky. She petted his side, whispering, “ _Oh_ , _my boy_.” The hound shifted, turning his head up slightly and she smiled. “Hey, boy.”

One of his front paws lifted and she reached over, taking it in her hand. “Yeah buddy, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Look up there, buddy.” She pointed with her free hand, hoping he was looking with her. “The first star.” (Y/N) kissed his head. “Gotta make a winter wish with me, okay?” She shut her eyes and squeezed his paw.

When she opened her eyes again, she glanced at him. “Get your wish in?” Jethro groaned and laid his head back onto the floor, causing her to laugh. “I bet you wished for a giant steak, huh?” His tail thumped once against the floor and she rested her head back against him. “Me too, buddy.”

His eyes began to close, and she kissed his head. “ _You’re my best boy_ , _you know that_? _The best one I’ve ever had_.” She started to choke up. “ _I’ll stay_ ,” she whispered. “ _I’ll stay with you until the end_ , _Jethro_. _I won’t leave your side_.”

Connor watched her, silent tears falling down his cheeks at her anguish, and prayed that whatever wish she hoped for would come true in the end.

*******

He walked into the manor with a box in his arms, climbing the stairs to the second floor. “(Y/N)? Are you here?”

“In your room,” she answered, and when he stepped inside, she looked up at him with a smile. “Hey you,” she greeted, nodding at the box. “What’s that?”

Connor walked over to her and set it on the bed. “A present from a friend in New York.”

“To you?” (Y/N) asked and he shook his head.

“From _me_ to _you_.”

Before she could speak, something sounded from the box and she jerked back slightly, giving him a suspicious look.

He smiled at her. “Open it.”

(Y/N) let out a ‘ _pfft’_ and grabbed the top of the box, pulling it off and setting it aside. Two little white paws and a tiny black nose appeared at the side and she brought a hand to her mouth, staring at Connor with tear-filled eyes.

“I know it has only been a few weeks since he passed but—” he watched her pull the puppy out and cradle it to her chest, one hand thumbing over the puppy’s head.

“ _I wanna punch you_ ,” (Y/N) blubbered and he smiled at her.

“I know,” Connor replied and reached over, wiping at the tears. Before tapping the foxhound’s nose. “ _She is not Jethro_ … _but I do not think he will mind her filling in for him_.” Her lips wobbled and she took a few deep breaths.

After a moment, she asked, “Have…have you named her?”

Connor shook his head. “I would give _you_ that honor.”

(Y/N) nodded and raised the puppy to look her in the eyes. “I’m gonna call you… _Grace_.”

He smiled. “A fine name, Otsi’tsa.”

The foxhound let out a small growl and she laughed. “I think she likes it.”

Connor watched her coo at the puppy, laughing when it nibbled at her nose, and murmured, “ _I think she does_.”


End file.
